


A Pawnshipping New Years Celebration!

by Nef4r1ous



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Fireworks, Happy New Year!, Lol this sucks, M/M, One Shot, pawnshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nef4r1ous/pseuds/Nef4r1ous
Summary: Yuri and Yugo spend New Years together :3A short Pawn new years One Shot





	A Pawnshipping New Years Celebration!

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1! 

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!

Fireworks exploded into the air, filling the night sky with bright, vibrant colour. 

"What now?" 

A young boy with blue and blond hair sat on the grass, tightly grasping his companions hand as they watched the fireworks explode into the sky.

"Now? Yugo what do you mean?"

Yugo smiled at his purple haired friend. "Its new years silly, its a whole new year now!"

The purple and pink haired boy looked at him. "Well... Now, I guess we just make this year better then the last one"

"Yuri that's so cheesy!"

"What?!" Yuri looked away from Yugo, a slight blush on his cheeks. "You wanted to know, and that's what I think we should do!"

Yugo just kept smiling at him. "I never said cheesy was a bad thing, I think its cute" 

Yuri shoved him softly. "Shut up" 

The fireworks exploded faster and louder and Yugo jumped at the sudden loudness.

"Yuri! Don't laugh!" His cheeks were burning red but Yuri just laughed at him. "You.. You got so scared!"

"Shut up..."

"No, you shut up"

Yuri pulled the other close. "Isn't it a tradition or something to have a new years kiss?" 

Yugo's face went red like a beetroot. "I'll take that as a yes". Yuri leaned further forward, closing the distance between the two. He wrapped his arms around the other and smiled into the kiss.

There was one last bang as the fireworks came to an end. The two boys smiled at each other. 

"Happy new year Yuri!" He got up and held out his hand for Yuri, who took it and hugged him. "You're just to cute"

"Sh-shut up!" Yugo stormed off to his bike and put the helmet on, trying to cover up his cheeks which were going red again, much to his dismay. "Are you coming or not?!"

Yuri smiled and sat on the bike behind him, wrapping his arms around Yugo. "So, where are we going now?"

Yugo thought for a minute. "Maybe back to my place.."

Yuri grinned. "To do what?" He wiggled his eyebrows at Yugo. 

He started up the engine and sped off. "I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that!"

**Author's Note:**

> https://animequeen777.tumblr.com/post/169176577734/happy-new-year - Something I drew that fits with the story


End file.
